The Beginning
by KingdomsEnd
Summary: Ever wondered how Kingdom Hearts actually started? Well, Riku to this day still can't fiugre it out either! Join him as he recalls just how he met Sora and their journey to create the best video game ever started! Cliche topic? Yes. DISCONTINUED


_**A/N: So here is my second story here on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's plot, or the characters. If i did, we all know Riku would be the star instead of the kid flying around in a ship that runs on happy faces and made out of candy. XP_**

So you're wondering how Kingdom Hearts actually started, huh? Well, I can't say that it's origins were the result of hours and days of thought and actual work put in by a dedicated staff. I can't even say that there was really much of a staff working on this thing. No, I can honestly say it was left up to 3 people to make this game and pure luck. I mean _really _pure luck. The kind where you avoid near death by the most absurd of methods kind of luck. Let me tell you what this game really is. It is the brain child of a hyperactive idiot, who may or may not be clincical insane more than 8 hours of the day. Here's my story of the worst moment of my life, and the boy who caused it all.

* * *

My name is Riku Furude. I was an anspiring actor who was trying to make it big in the game industry. My day had started out normally enough. I showered, brush my teeth, flat ironed my hair, had the usual cocoa puffs and lemon juice, and looked great as always. For an 8 year old. Little did I know that today would be the end of my normal life. I suppose if I could, had I known that where I was going that morning would be the end, I would stayed home curled up under the covers avoiding school like the normal, sane kids who skipped school on a daily basis. As it was, I hadn't, and I paid for it. Oh how I **paid **for my mistake!

I was sitting that day in Square-Soft headquarters, waiting with a couple of other hopefuls reading over their scipts. Well, except this brunette chick that was sneakily, and failing, to steal this huge sword next to some spiky haired blonde. I ignored the rather noisy fight that suddenly broke out and flipped through my copy of the script for the latest game, Final Fantasy VII. The game looked good, and certainly the breakthrough I needed to get my name out there. I had my eye on playing the role of the main villian of the story, and I had a good shot so long as I outshine my rival. _Sephiroth._

I **hate**Sephiroth! My stupid older brother was only trying out because I was, and he always had to ruin everything for me! Not this time. I'll be **_damned_**if I let my stuck up, prim and proper, I'm-truly-more-superior-than-you brother steal my last chance! People Square-Soft denied or fired were never able to get a job with another company according to the rumor mill. People commited suicide if they were rejected for even the slightest flaw.

_BANG!_

We all jumped as suddenly the doors to the audition room slammed open. The director suddenly entered the room, bald head gleaming under the flourescent lighting.

**" **Ok. Listen Up!" He yelled, though it was quite unnecessary since we all were pretty blinded by the light radiating from his obviously waxed head.

"Thank you all for coming to try out for the next installment in the Final Fantasy series. Final Fantasy 9. Seeing as how sales for FFVIII weren't that great we need a new game to make up how crappy Rinoa had made the game. Now follow me into the auditorium and we can get started."

"I thought this was the audition for _Final Fantasy 7_?" The spiky haired blonde from earlier asked.

"Really? I could have sworn this was for Final Fantasy 9. My PDA says so." The bald man dug in his pocket for said PDA and began fiddling around with it.

"Yeah, I've got that scheduled for today at 9:30 a.m. ... 3 years from now. My bad!" This was the director?

"Why would you schedule auditons for a game not even in development yet?" Sephiroth asked. I grimaced at the sound of his voice. _Ugh!_ He sounded so full of himself, the bastard!

"We tend to start development on our games a bit earlier than normal so that we have a head start on our competitors. I forgot that those sales reports were from the mock trial we put FFVIII through. You know I was wondering why none of you seemed to be wearing a monkey tail or something." The man shrugged, clearly not caring that he had revealed company protocol and secrets to potential spies.

"Let's go! Vamanos!" We follwed the Director into the Auditorium. Lining up on stage, I noticed that another boy around my age was standing next to me. He was pretty short, with brown hair almost as spiky as the blonde guy, and seemed to twitch with nervous energy. Glad I wasn't the only one. The boy must have noticed my staring becuase i found myslef staring into wide, blue eyes that...weren't blinking. Odd.

**"HI THERE!"** OH...MY GOD. He screamed at me?! What the heck was that for?

**"I'm Sora. Who are you?" **He yelled at me this time. It was much better than the yetti screaming, but not by much. When I seemed to fail to respond to the brunette boy fast enough he began to poke at me where ever he could reach.

"Helllo? I said who are you?" Before I could say anything, the boy took a step closer, and my foot felt like it was being trampled on by on Elephant. I bore the pain well. I only cried for a few seconds, before the boy stepped off my foot.

" Oooooooh! I get it you must be mute!" He said excitedly.

"...." _'Seriously?'_

"My mom told me about mute people. She says bad kids who were mouthy got their voices stolen by an evil sea witch named Ursula and can no longer speak again. That means Ursula got to you! Don't worry friend I'll help you get it back! We can't let my best friend go speechless for all eternity."

_'Best friend! Since when! I've never seen you in my entire life!?!' _That's what I had been thinking, but what came out was...

"I don't know you." Sora gasped, so hard that he seemed he was trying to suck in all the air in the room.

"Oh wow! You DO talk! What's up Hommie!"

"I'm not your _hommie_. Be quiet. Were supposed to be quiet." I hissed at him as the director began walking down the line looking them all over. Sora's bottom lip began to tremble, and I could hear the boy's sniffling.

"I want to talk to you thooooouuuugh." He whined. What was he, five? Big kids didn't cry like this. Sephiroth told me so.

"I don't." I snapped at him. He flinched and looked down at the ground like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Hey, you two on the end! Shut it or I'm kicking you out!" The Director said stopping right in front of them.

"Sorry."

"We're sorry."

"Ok," The Director said getting everyone's attention again. "Now see those scripts you all were rehearsing?" Everyone pulled out their scripts and nodded their heads.

"Good. Throw it away you don't need it. It was a complete waste of time for you to have bothered to memorize it."

"What?!?! I just spent four hours everyday for the past month for nothing!" Yelled the brunette girl from earlier who had been trying to steal blonde guys sword.

"Yeah," the Director admitted. "Sqaure-Enix doesn't pick actors based on their skills, or lack there of, we pick them based on physical appeal. If our mock audience loves you, you're in and get the part. If not then you will be escorted off the premises by the Mob Moogles.

"Moogles?" Said the spiky haired blonde, who glared again at the brunette who tried once more to snatch hie sword.

"Moogles yo. They's some hard thugs man." The director shrugged his shoulders and carried on.

"Anyway let the tryouts begin!"

_**///3 Hours later///** _

"Waaaaaa!! I can't believe this happened!!" Sora cried as he hugged me. I reluctantly let the boy cry his guts out on my shoulder. Things hadn't gone well for me either. Ever since this kid had started talking to me, everything had gone wrong.

"We were soooooooo in! What happened?" Sora whined wiping his nose on his sleeve. I wrinkled my nose disgusted at the huge snot trail being left behind.

"You set the mock audience on fire after they said you look like your fat ass mother and her three cats dressed you." Riku said looking at the red jumpsuit and huge yellow shoes in horror.

"My mother's not Fat! She's pleasantly plump thank you very much and she has two cats not three." Sora obviously thought that made everything better.

"I didn't get a part either, so cheer up all ready." I sighed scratching the back of my as I head stared up at the cloudless sky. I had managed to make it past the mock audience with flying colors. Silver hair and piercing green eyes were in apparently with the audience, however the director for some reason had gone over his resume and noticed he had no acting experience of any kind. Over looking him completely. Which was weird because Cloud (the spiky chocbo haired blonde I learned) had no acting experience either. He just sat around and smoked pot all day at Tifa's bar. Apparently having an in with someone all ready casted for the game helped your chances.

"Well, screw them Riku! It's gonna be me and you from now on. We'll make our own game! It will be totally awesome, with me as the star!" Sora exclaimed, enthusiasm and optimism radiating off him in waves of bright rainbow colors.

"Why do you have to be the star? Who says I'll even join a game with you of all people?" I snapped. Oh, yes. It would be a cold day in hell before I ever worked with an imbecile like Sora.

"Well one, it's my idea and we all know the idea maker get's the best of everything, and if you want in on this and the benefits then you'll help me out right?" Sora grinned cheekily. I could only merely star as Sora ranted on and on about us being best buddies since we've been in diapers (which is a lie because I damn sure would have committed suicide by now if that were the case) and we'll be together forever.

"Besides, Final Fantasy sucked anyway. The story line is okay at best, and I never really liked the turn based battle system. Leaves to much up to chance and stuff. I'd have to think ahead of my enemy, which is good, however, a good chunk of gamers don't like that stuff in an RPG game." Sora explained to me as if it were the most obvious in the world. I sat stunned before sighing in resignation. Really, it's not like I had anything better to do. Besides school, but who liked going there?

"You do realize that we are two kids, well one and a half since you're a midget-"

"Hey!"

"With no cash and no means of creating a game or know the first thing about game design in the first place." I ignored the fuming brunette's indignation at being called short. Sora grinned before grabbing my arm and pulling me along to where ever we were going.

"Don't worry, relax! I have plenty of connections, all we have to do is come up with a plot. The rest I leave up to you."

"What do mean up to me? And will you please let go of me. This looks really gay, with you holding my arm all close like that."

"We're off to see the wizard!"

"God damnit!" I cursed attracting more stares to them as Sora continued to sing Wizard of Oz completely off key.

_"What have I done?"_

Seriously, dude what did you do?

* * *

**A/N: Lol, as always review please. It let's me know I've done something right with all of this. :D I forgot to mention, also, that I've aged them to age 8 and 7 to keep it more realistic to when the game first came out, and had to do a bunch of digging to find out just how fast these FF games were coming out so I hoped i stayed true to that. I hope that clears any confusion if anyone was lost about my reasoning behind that. ^^;**


End file.
